Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind
Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind is the seventh official story in author William Raymer's Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories (and the second installment in the three-part series-ending Kingdom Hearts trilogy). Writing on this story began and ended in 2009. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and the on-going animated TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It also picks up during the final scene of Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder. Synopsis After the ending of Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder, the Astro MegaShuttle is crash landing on an unknown planet. Shortly thereafter, Alvin discovers that Team Chipmunk's connection to the Morphing Grid is severed. Then, the Tour staff meets Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano and a squad of Republic clone troopers. Aerial reconnaissance of the planet notes a temple with a metallic signature-possibly a spaceship-located under it. Team Chipmunk hikes to the temple, where they are met by Stargazer Starheart, the administrator of the Power Archive-where the energies of every Power Ranger in the multiverse resides in case of emergency. Stargazer takes Team Chipmunk to the temple's central meeting hall, where they are met by the mystical wizard Zordon, who had somehow survived the 1998 "Countdown to Destruction" incident and was nursed back to health by Stargazer. After Team Chipmunk get new powers to replace their lost ones, they find out that the Autobot warrior Ultra Magnus has been destroyed in a battle with Galvatron and his forces. Team Chipmunk retrieves Ultra Magnus' remains, where they are repaired by Stargazer and Zordon. However, in order to bring him back to life, Stargazer and Zordon must give their energies to Ultra Magnus. Before her body disappears into the mists of time, Stargazer gives her final energy to Brittany, saying "May a new life arise from this gift" and promising that the meaning of the words would soon be clear. Our heroes then use the ship hidden under the Temple-the Trimaxion Drone Ship from the Disney movie Flight of the Navigator-to pick up the salvageable cargo from the MegaShuttle crash site and leave the planet. After a stop on the planet Phaedos to retrieve a weapon for the coming battle against the evil Unicron, they must race home. Unicron is coming to Earth. TO BE CONCLUDED... [[Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame|And the Saga continues...]] Character Copyrights Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-Owned by Bagdasarian Productions, Inc. Max Goof, Roxanne Martin-Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Launch (Experiment 607), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana-Owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jett Jackson-Owned by Echo Bridge Entertainment (as successor-in-interest to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc.) and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Jookiba Experiment Offspring Alpha), Stargazer Starheart-Owned by the Author. Johnny 5-Owned by TriStar Pictures. Rebecca Hawkins-Owned by Studio Gallop and Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character name owned by 4Kids Entertainment, Inc.). All Power Rangers references-Owned by SCG Power Rangers, LLC./Toei Company, Ltd. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Ziva David (NCIS)-Owned by CBS Studios, Inc. All Transformers references-Owned by Hasbro Toys, Inc. Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)-Owned by LucasFilm Ltd. Chipmunk Tour Trivia For reasons similar to parts of Chipmunk Tour Saga Books 3, 4 and 6, portions of Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind were edited in 2009. This was because William Raymer had severed all ties to actress-singer-songwriter Joanna Pacitti following Pacitti's disqualification from the reality television series American Idol. Pacitti was replaced by Kylie Styles, a character from the television series Power Rangers: DinoThunder. Pacitti is in the process of reinstatement to the Chipmunk Tour Saga-William Raymer is re-editing the C.T.S. stories for The Seville Library, a repository for Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4806222/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_What_You_Leave_Behind Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction